A la conquête de ton coeur
by Bananya
Summary: Neville est amoureux de Severus. Cette année c'est ça dernière chance et il va tout faire pour réussir.
1. Chapter 1

**A la conquête de ton cœur**

 **chapitre 1:**

Neville n'avait plus peur de Snape, non, au contraire depuis un bon moment, il ressentait une sorte d'attirance pour lui. Il le remarqua la première fois lors du Bal de Noel de la Coupe des trois Sorciers, lorsqu'il eu l'irrémédiable envie d'inviter son professeur à danser. Mais il réprima vite cette idée folle, que dis je, loufoque de son esprit. Mais cette attirance ne fit qu'augmenter avec le temps. Il était maintenant en dernière année et c'était le moment ou jamais de se lancer car après il serrait trop tard, il ne reverrait jamais plus son professeur adoré.

Neville attendais que tous le monde soit sorti de la salle à la fin du cours pour se diriger vers l'endroit où se tenait le professeur Snape.

« Euh… professeur ? » commença Neville timidement.

« Que puis je faire pour vous aidez, Londubat » dit Snape avec froideur et arrogance.

« Comme vous le savez je suis plutôt nul en potion… »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire » l'interrompit le vert.

« Euh, oui… Mais Mme Chourave dit que je suis doué en botanique. Et les potions et la botanique sont en quelques sortes liées, c'est grâce à la botanique que l'on obtient la plupart des ingrédients pour confectionner les potions. Même si cela ne se voit pas au premier abord j'aime beaucoup les potions, vous me donnez envie d'apprendre, mais je suis un peu trop maladroit. Donc c'est pour ca que j'aimerais m'améliorer. Voudriez vous s'il vous plait me donnez des cours particuliers ? » Dit Neville d'une traite puis il reprit une grande inspiration.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il n'en crut pas ses propres yeux de ce qu'il vit. La tête de Severus qui exprimait très clairement de la surprise, lui qui d'habitude n'exprime que la froideur voire même le dédain et le dégout envers lui et ses camarades de Gryffondors. Puis il revient à la réalité.

« Oui, bien sur monsieur Londubat, on peut dire que vous en avez grandement besoin, je me demande même pourquoi vous n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? » dit Snape avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Oui, moi aussi » soufflai Neville pour lui-même.

« Merci professeur. »

Il se retourna donc et sorti de la salle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne savait pas où tout ceci le mènerai mais une chose est sure l'étape une de son plan était accomplit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A la conquête de ton cœur**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Severus entra dans ses appartements privés légèrement confus. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi ? » pensa-t-il « Pourquoi soudainement Londubat voulait-il prendre des cours avec lui. Pourquoi après tant d'années de catastrophe et d'explosion voulait-il d'un coup s'améliorer »

Il soupira, se dirigea vers sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il se mit bien droit tel un vampire dans son cercueil et se mit contempler le plafond. Il resta ainsi toute la nuit. Des pensées pas très catholiques hanteraient son esprit jusqu'au petit matin.

Neville se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, n'arrivant lui non plus à trouver le sommeil. Il était beaucoup trop excité l'idée d'enfin pouvoir passer des moments seuls avec son professeur.

Quelques heures plus tard, Morphée vient enfin le cueillir. Cette nuit là ne fut pas des plus calmes pour Neville. Il ne cessait de s'agiter dans son sommeil dû à l'érection que son noiraud lui provoquait dans son rêve.

En effet, Severus dévora son subconscient. Ne cessant d'aller et venir plus ou moins nu, dans toutes sortes de positions, au dessus, en dessous de lui…Lui se faisant des choses qu'il n'oserait jamais avouer à voix haute.

Je fus réveillé en sursaut au petit matin par le bruit d'un imbécile tambourinant à la porte de la chambre.

« Qui est assez suicidaire pour frapper à notre porte aussi tôt un samedi ? » grogna Harry la tête dans l'oreiller.

Seamus étant le plus proche de la porte alla ouvrir en trainant du pied lui aussi ayant été réveillé par le suicidaire. C'était tres certainement un première année vu sa petit taille. Il avait l'air apeurer, il n'arrêtait pas de trembler.

« Euh… Le professeur Snape m'a demandé de transmettre ce parchemin à Neville Londubat… sinon il me collerait »

Cela me fis sourire, ca me faisait extrêmement plaisir que Severus m'écrive. Je me levai donc et tendit la main vers le première année avec un léger sourire dans le but de le rassurer.

« Merci »

Et il partit en courant vers la salle commune sans rien ajouter de plus. J'ouvris le parchemin :

 _Bonjour Londubat,_

 _Comme vous êtes partis avant que je vous ai donné une date pour votre premier cours, je vous propose de venir dans mon bureau après déjeuner._

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il veut Snape ? » dit Harry après avoir lever la tête, curieux.

« Ah…Il m'indique quand sera mon heure de colle » mentis-je.

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi t'es collé » dit Ron qui venait de se réveiller.

« Euh… Hier en revenant de la bibliothèque, je l'ai percuté au détour d'un couloir »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je mentais, peut être pour cacher mes intentions aux yeux de tous, ou alors pour éviter qu'ils se moquent de moi pour avoir demandé à Snape des cours de rattrape. Je ne savais vraiment pas mais à ce moment précis je me faisais peu pitié.

« C'est inadmissible ! » crièrent-ils tous à peu près en même temps.

« Bon, bah bonne chance, vieux » me dit Harry comprenant un peu ma « situation », étant sans cesse coller collé par son professeur pour des motifs plus ou moins douteux.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de bain pour prendre une tres longue douche et me faire assez beau pour pouvoir taper dans l'œil de son beau professeur.

Je tripotais ma saucisse avec ma fourchette. J'étais bien trop nerveux pour manger quoi ce soit. Je regardais d'un air rêveur mon Serpentard discuté avec Dumbledore de manière tres passionné.

« Ca va, Neville ? dit Hermione d'une voix inquiète, t'as encore rien touché à ton assiette.»

« Si, si, ca va, j'ai juste pas tres faim. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione.»

Je dirigeai de nouveau mon regard vers la table des professeurs, mais Severus ne s'y trouvais plus. Pris de panique, j'engloutis le contenu de mon assiette en quatrième vitesse et partis en courant vers la porte de la grande salle.

Je courrais comme un dératé dans les couloirs de l'école en direction des cachots. J'avais hâte mais en même temps j'étais très anxieux. Comment ca allait se passer ?

Arriver devant le bureau, le point levé devant la porte. J'eu un moment d'hésitation mais je me lançai quand même.

« Entrez »

Je ne sais ce qu'il allait se passer mais je franchis la porte pour cette nouvelle aventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A la conquête de ton cœur**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

J'ouvris très lentement la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement ouverte. C'était peut-être pour moi un moyen de calmer mon anxiété. Je fis enfin mon premier pas dans la pièce en inspirant fortement.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin Londubat, je vous attendais »

« Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui, professeur ? » dit Neville toujours sur le palier de la porte.

« Et bien pour commencer, entrer et fermer la porte »

Je rougis légèrement, je me sentais stupide être resté planté là comme un imbécile. Je me dépêchai donc de m'exécuter.

Un fois au niveau des tables, je remarquai enfin qu'il y avait déjà un chaudron rempli d'eau sur le feu. J'en déduis donc qu'il était prêt pour moi.

« Vu le niveau catastrophique que j'ai pu observer au cours de ces annees. Je me suis dit que reprendre votre enseignement des potions à la base serai le mieux »

Apres un instant de silence pour me laisser le temps d'assimiler la chose, il reprit.

« On va commencer une potion de niveau première année : la potion d'amnésie. Vu que vous n'avez pas votre manuel de première année, j'ai marqué les instructions au tableau. Si vous souhaiter réussir cette potion, soyez minutieux et attentif. »

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'étagère. Tourna légèrement la tête vers le tableau afin de voir les ingrédients inscrit, et prit donc : de l'eau du fleuve Léthé, des brins de Valériane, de l'ingrédient standard, des baies de gui.

Je mis tout ca dans mes bras en essayant de ne rien faire tomber, ce qui ne fus pas une mince affaire. Je me dirigeai vers la table, en y allant je faillis trébucher sur mon propre pied mais me rattrapa de justesse. Je déposai le tout sur la table et fis un dernier aller-retour pour prendre un mortier.

Je m'attaquai enfin à la préparation de la potion. Je ne devais surtout pas la rater. Une potion de première année quelle honte si je la ratais.

Dans le calme et le plus grand des silences, Severus me regarda mettre les 2 gouttes d'eau de Léthé, j'attendis 20 secondes et j'ajoutai enfin 2 brins de Valériane. Je remuai 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et agita légèrement ma baguette. Je regardai ma montre à mon poignet je devais attendre 51 minutes. Je m'assis donc sur le banc en attendant de trouver un moyen d'aborder Severus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est Severus qui entama la conversation :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir vous améliorez ? »

Un peu surpris par la question Neville en oublia de réfléchir et du tac au tac il repondit :

« Pour être avec toi. »

Entendant ce qu'il venait de dire il rougit énormément et essaya de se rattraper :

« Euh… euh, pour avoir une bonne note au ASPIC et intégrer une bonne école de botanique » dit il d'une traite, toujours aussi rouge.

Snape avait l'air surpris mais après quelques secondes il reprit son air habituel.

« Je vois, c'est étonnant mais très brave de votre part de vouloir vous améliorer. Il est vrai que selon les dires de Pomona, vous êtes clairement en capacité d'intégrer ce genre de grandes écoles. »

« _Ouf, soit il n'a pas entendu, soit il fait comme si de rien était._ » pensa Neville.

Puis il sourit, Severus pensait qu'il en était capable.

« Merci, monsieur »

«Monsieur, pourquoi vous avez-vous accepté de mes donnez ces cours ? »

« Et bien quand vous êtes venu dans l'optique de vous améliorez, je me suis rendu compte qu'en réalité c'était de ma faute si vous étiez en quelques sortes une catastrophe ambulante en potion car j'estime avoir dépassé les bornes en vous mettant la pression et en ayant été si méchant avec vous. Je me suis dis qu'accepter de vous donner des cours était la moindre des choses pour réparer mon erreur. »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais trop loin, mais pourquoi étiez vous si méchant avec moi ? »

« J'avoue que je n'en ai quasiment jamais parlé à personne mais durant de nombreuses années j'étais amoureux d'une femme et je ne cessais de me dire qu'elle ne serait pas morte si le seigneur des tenebres, vous aviez choisi vous plutôt que son fils. Mais aujourd'hui je ne ressens plus cette haine contre vous et la tristesse de mon cœur s'est presque effacer, aller savoir… »

Neville fut bouleverser par ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais aussi plutôt triste le cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait était déjà pris par le souvenir d'un amour passé.

Apres quelques minutes de silence le directeur de Serpentard fini par reprendre consistance et dit d'une faible voix :

« Je vous conseillerais de reprendre votre préparation afin de l'ajouter directement avant le temps imparti »

Et sans un mot je m'exécutai. Je pris le portier en main et y versa 2 mesures d'ingrédient standard et 4 baies de gui que je broyai minutieusement en une poudre très fine. Je consultai ma montre et il était enfin temps que je verse 2 pincées de la poudre que je venais de préparer. Je voyais enfin le bout de la potion et aucune catastrophe n'était survenue. Je mélangeai donc 5 fois dans le sens contraire aux aiguilles d'une montre et pris ma baguette qui se trouvais sur la table et l'agita.

« J'ai réussis » souffla Neville.

« Très bien monsieur Londubat, ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vais vérifier et noter votre potion. Je vous ferais parvenir votre note hypothétique par parchemin dans la semaine. »

« Bonne fin de journée professeur. »

Je me levai m'apprêta à sortie de la salle quand Severus m'interrompit.

« Notre prochaine séance aura lieu samedi prochain, même heure… et bonne journée à vous aussi Neville » dit Snape avec un léger sourire en coin.

Je sortis donc d'un pas léger, la tête dans les nuages.


	4. Chapter 4

**A la conquête de ton cœur**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

La semaine était passée à une vitesse incroyable. Elle s'était déroulée sans aucun accroc. Nous avons eu cours de potion et aucune explosion en vue, en même temps, faut dire que j'étais en binôme avec Hermione, si une telle chose était survenue, je ne crois pas que j'aurais survécu, elle m'aurait littéralement arraché les yeux de la tête. Enfin peut-être pas, après tout depuis la guerre, on a tous un peu changé, je suis devenu un peu plus courageux. Hermione, elle, elle est devenue plus altruiste, plus ouverte aux autres. Elle ne fait plus constamment sa miss je-sais-tout, qui en agaçait plus d'un. Elle ne lève plus perpétuellement la main pour répondre, maintenant elle attend de voir si quelqu'un a la réponse et si personne ne l'a alors elle envisage enfin de peut-être lever la main, des fois, elle nous donne même la réponse à Ron, Harry et moi. Ce qui ne déplait pas apparemment à notre « horrible » et très sévère professeur de potion car de temps en temps, il attribua des points aux Gryffondors. Severus serait-il devenu plus gentil après ces terribles affrontements ?

J'ai beaucoup aimé ce dernier cours de potion, d'une part, parce que pour une fois depuis le début de l'année, rien d'étrangement catastrophique ne s'est passé avec le contenu de mon chaudron mais aussi car j'ai pu voir en relevant les yeux de mon livre d'instruction que Severus était en train de me fixer du regard en me souriant légèrement d'une manière plutôt niaise avant de vite détourner son attention vers Malfoy comme si de rien était.

J'avais qu'une hâte c'était d'être au lendemain pour enfin pouvoir partager un moment tête-à-tête, seul, avec Severus Snape. J'en frémissais presque d'excitation.

...

Comme la semaine précédent, je déjeunai rapidement et me dirigea cette fois d'un pas plus léger vers les cachots. Je n'étais pas pressé, je n'étais plus aussi anxieux que la dernière fois mais j'étais tout aussi excité. Je répétai donc les mêmes étapes que la dernière fois. Je toquai à porte attendis que mon vert m'autorise à entrer puis referma la porte derrière moi.

« Alors, professeur qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ? »

« J'avais pensé à vous faire faire une potion d'enflure mais cela prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. A la place on va augmenter d'un niveau et préparer une potion de ratatinage. Cela va vous demander une extrême minutie je vais rester au près de vous pour vous assister et vous rassurer. »

Les instructions étaient marquées au tableau comme la dernière fois. Sur l'étagère, je pris un pot de chenilles, 2 fioles de jus de figues, un pot de poudre jaune, un pot de sangsues, un bocal de rates de rats.

En arrivant à la table, Severus pris 2 ou 3 pots dans mes bras pour éviter que je fasse tout tomber en essayant de les poser sur la table.

Avec un mouvement de baguette, j'allumai le feu sous le chaudron déjà rempli d'eau. Je pouvais sentir Severus tout proche de moi, je pouvais presque sentir sous souffle sur ma nuque et son buste contre mon dos.

Il était temps de commencer cette potion. Je jetai les 5 chenilles indiquées et comme prévu elle tourna violette. J'attendis qu'elle devienne rouge et commença à vivement agiter une des fioles de jus de figues. Je versai son contenu.

« stop ! » cria presque le noiraud. « Tu as faillis trop en mettra. »

En effet la potion avait déjà tourné jaune. Ella passa par la couleur turquoise comme prévu puis redeviens violette. Je pris une poignée de rates de rat.

« Attend, regarde attentivement ce que tu as dans la main s'il te plait, Neville. »

Je m'exécutai et remarqua que 2 rates étaient collées ensemble j'en avais donc 5 au lieu des 4 prévues. Je crois que sans lui cette potion aurait déjà explosé. J'essayai donc de mieux me concentrer malgré la présence de mon professeur dans mon dos.

Je mis donc délicatement les rates dans l'eau pour éviter de m'éclabousser et par la même occasion de m'ébouillanter. Je tapotai doucement le pot de poudre jaune pour en verser progressivement mais se ne fus pas une mince affaire, vu qu'au début un gros pâté tomba dans le chaudron. Heureusement pour moi la potion ne tourna pas vert, je continuai donc d'en rajouter. J'aurais clairement pu sentir les yeux de mon Serpentard se lever au ciel lors de ma bourde, mais bon il n'a rien dit alors je continue. Cette fois, je comptai précisément le nombre de sangsues dans ma main et les ajouta toutes en même temps dans la préparation. Elle prit de nouveau le bonne teinte, rassuré. J'agitai de nouveau une fiole de jus et la versa petit à petit.

« Stop !, c'est parfait comme ca. », intervint une nouvelle fois Severus.

J'ajoutai une dernière chenille, la potion vira au rouge et j'attendis patiemment qu'elle tourne au vert. Qu'en cela fut fait, je soupirai un grand coup puis me retourna avec un grand sourire scotché sur les lèvres. Il disparu vite pour être replacé par une bouche béante quand je constatai que mon visage était si proche de celui de Severus. Je n'osais pas bouger et lui ne le fis pas non plus. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. J'en fermis presque mes yeux. Lorsqu'ils furent mi-clos, je sentis un léger froid, Severus s'étais éloigné de moi. Je pouvais clairement voir ses pensées se mélanger à travers ses yeux.

Je baissais la tête de tristesse, j'avais été à deux doigts d'embrasser Severus Snape.

« Je pense que je vais y aller, professeur. »

« Euh… oui… je vous enverrais votre note par parchemin. »

Et je quittai la pièce d'un pas trainant.


	5. Chapter 5

**A la conquête de ton cœur**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Severus déboula, paniqué, dans ses appartements, le souffle court. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, s'y adossa et s'écroula à même le sol.

 _Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver,_ pensa le vert, hystérique, _j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser, je l'ai désiré ! Ce n'est pas correct, c'est mon élève et pourtant ses lèvres pulpeuses m'ont attirées._

« Non, non, non ! Je dois me contrôler en sa présence », dit il ironiquement, sachant l'érection présente dans son pantalon.

Il se dirigea donc vers sa salle de bain pour profiter d'une très longue douche libératrice.

…

Severus se réveilla, la tête lourde et douloureuse, sur le sol plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles. Il se souvenait maintenant que c'était grâce à l'alcool qu'il avait pu s'endormir hier. Avec les yeux plissés de douleur, il attrapa une potion contre la gueule de bois sur sa table de chevet.

Ca faisait une semaine que ca durait, c'était tous les soirs la même histoire. Neville hantait ses pensées et la bouteille venait toute seule dans sa main.

Il n'avait pas envie d'aller dans la grande salle, alors il se leva s'habilla et alla directement dans son bureau, pour ranger sa réserve.

…

« Entrez » dit Severus en sortant de sa réserve.

J'entrais donc, un peu anxieux, étant donné que la dernière séance s'était pas très bien fini.

« Vous allez vous débrouillez seul aujourd'hui, vu que je suis occupé à trier mes potions. Vous allez faire un philtre de paix, comme d'habitude la recette est au tableau », dit plutôt vite Snape puis retourna dans sa réserve.

Je pris donc les ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion et commença avec une énorme appréhension.

J'allumai le feu en dessous de mon chaudron. L'eau ne mis pas longtemps à bouillir. J'ajoutai donc la poudre bleue et la potion devint verte comme prévu.

Je soufflai donc un bon coup. J'en étais capable, je le savais, ce n'est pas parce que Severus n'était pas là que je ne pouvais pas réussir.

Je remuai ensuite dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bleue. Je repris de la poudre bleue mais au moment de la verser, éternua et un énorme paquet tomba dans le chaudron.

Ma potion commença à ne plus avoir la bonne couleur. De grosses bulles apparurent et le chaudron se mis à frémir de plus en plus fort. C'est à ce moment que Severus décida de sortir de sa réserve.

« Que se passe t il, Neville ? » dit il inquiet en voyant ma tête très préoccupé.

Il baissa ses yeux et vit mon chaudron prêt à exploser. Il se précipita à mes cotés et me plaqua au sol, pile au moment où mon chaudron explosa. Je regardai les alentours et un bout de chaudron s'était planté dans la porte, pile dans la trajectoire où je me trouvais juste avant.

Je posai enfin mes yeux dans ceux de Severus. J'y vis de la peur et énormément d'inquiétude. Il avait le souffle court. Je portai mon regard sur ses lèvres et un intense désir monta en moi et ne pus m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre inferieure.

N'en pouvant plus, je me jetai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Je fus agréablement surpris lorsque que Severus répondit à mon baiser.

Je sentis sa langue pénétrer ma cavité buccale, à ce moment là je me sentis partir. Ivre de bonheur, je sentis les mains de mon beau professeur se glisser sous ma chemise. Elles étaient légèrement froid et me fis frissonné lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact avec ma peau. Elles me firent me cambrer quand elles se mirent à titiller mes tétons dressés d'excitation.

Il commença à enlever ma cravate et à déboutonner ma chemise avec tellement de précipitation qu'il faillit la déchirer.

Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou et ses baisers continuèrent jusqu'à atteindre mon téton. Je me sentis fondre sous les caresses expertes de cette langue.

Je le sentis se décoller de moi et entrouvrit un œil pour voir se qu'il se passait et vis Severus enlever un à un les nombreux boutons de sa robe de sorcier. Je sentis mon pantalon devenir beaucoup, beaucoup trop serré dû à l'effeuillage de mon vert.

Il revient vers moi et se pensa pour prendre possession de mes lèvres. J'en profitais pour nouer mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Collant mon érection contre la sienne, ondulant mon bassin instinctivement, cherchant plus de contact. Plus encore, j'en voulais plus.

Je voulais sentir Severus en moi. Il accepta ma requête en me présentant ses doigts que j'introduisis dans ma bouche, les léchant avidement.

Je me cambrai de douleur lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt en moi. Mais quand il prit ma virilité en bouche, la douleur fut instantanément remplacée par une vague de plaisir. J'étais transporté ailleurs je ne puis dire combien de doigts Severus avait en moi mais une chose est sur ce qu'il faisait fonctionnait drôlement bien.

Je grognai de frustration lorsque Severus retira ses doigts et se redressa.

Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Il positionna son gland contre mon intimité et me pénétra lentement jusqu'à entrer entièrement en moi. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que je m'habitus et initia de légers mouvements de vas et viens. Lorsque mes gémissements se firent plus intenses, les coups de reins de Severus se firent plus brutaux, plus bestiaux.

Je me mis à hurler lorsque qu'il atteint un point en moi, je sentis comme de l'électricité me parcourir le corps. Après plusieurs coups sur ce dit point, je fini par jouir emportant Severus avec moi dans la jouissance.

…

Tout était parfait. J'étais aux anges, se fus le plus beau et le intense moment de ma vie. Je venais de faire l'amour avec la personne que j'aimais en secret depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que Severus se décolla de moi et se releva sans un baiser, sans un regard vers moi. Il s'habilla alors avec une extrême lenteur. Se fus un supplice pour moi, je sentais comme un froid grimpé le long de mon échine.

Quand il eu fini, il s'adossa à son bureau et ne dit pas un mot. Il me regarda intensément mais je sentis comme une distance.

« _Je ferais mieux de m'habiller_ » pensais-je.

Je m'exécutai donc mais je n'avais pas encore fini d'enfiler mon pantalon que mon tout nouvel amant quitta la pièce à toutes enjambées et claqua la porte derrière lui.

J'en restais stupéfait.

…

Severus y avait réfléchit toute la nuit. Il s'était tourné et retourné toute la nuit durant sans avoir pu résoudre son dilemme. C'est donc extrêmement tôt le lendemain alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez qu'il entreprit d'écrire une lettre à Neville.

Il espérait que ca décision était bonne. En tout cas c'était la plus logique et la plus sensé.

…

C'est donc au petit matin que Neville fut réveillé par des petits bruits de coup de bec sur la vitre de la tour. Il ouvrit donc un à un ses yeux bouffis par le chagrin.

 _Neville,_

 _Il est évident que ce qu'il s'est passé hier dans les cachots était une erreur. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai pris la décision d'arrêter nos cours particuliers ensemble. Considérons que tout ceci n'est jamais arrivé, sinon nous devrions en informer le directeur qui devra lui-même informé ta famille et le ministère. Cependant le choix te revient._

 _Severus Snape_

Une larme coula sur la joue de Neville.


	6. Chapitre 6

**A la conquête de ton cœur**

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Plusieurs mois c'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse après midi que Severus avait qualifié d'erreur, mais ce n'étais pas mon opinons. Etre dans le creux de ses bras n'avait fait que renforcé les sentiments de j'avait à son égard.

Les examens de fin d'années étaient maintenant terminés. Nous, les septièmes années allions partir mais cette fois pour ne plis revenir. Ma valise était prête.

J'avais, à mon gout, réussis mes épreuves de potion avec brio, malgré le rejet de severus, j'avais persisté dans mon apprentissage des potions. J'avais révisé sans relâche, j'avais même demandé l'aide d'Hermione pour évaluer mes préparations. Je l'accompagnais à la bibliothèque pour des séances intenses de révisions. Même si l'homme que j'aimais m'avait écarté de sa vie, je voulais le rendre fier. Je n'étais plus le faible et chétif Neville que tous avaient connus dans leurs premières années.

…

Je toquai à sa porte. Je savais qu'il était là, comme chaque années, à cette, il faisait l'inventaire de ses potions et ingrédients pour être sûr que rien ne lui soit dérober pendant les vacances sans qu'il le sache.

J'entrais donc avant même d'en avoir eu la permission. Il m'accueillit avec les yeux ronds de surprise. Il allait dire quelques choses mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps.

« Salut… Severus… » Dis je tout en restant à une certaine distance.

« Si tu es venu jusqu'ici, c'est que tu as quelques choses à me dire, non ? »

« Tu ne veux pas de moi » dis-je timidement, la tête baissé.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ca »

Je relevai brusquement la tete.

« Alors, pourquoi m'avoir rejeté ? C'était pour me faire souffrir ? Si c'est le cas, tu as parfaitement réussit »

« Non, Neville. Oh grand jamais, je voudrais te faire souffrir. Mais tu es mon élève et je suis ton professeur, ce genre de relation n'est pas correcte ».

« Mais, les examens sont finis. Demain matin, je pars et je ne reviendrais jamais ici, je ne serais plus ton élève. Pourquoi continuer à résister ? Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. Je t'aime Severus et je te propose de faire partie de ma vie, mais comme tu l'as dit dans ta lettre, le choix te reviens ».

Severus en resta bouche bée, il y avait eu en lui comme un court-circuit. Neville s'approcha de son amant, caressa doucement sa joue, déposa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres et quitta la pièce.

…

Le train venait d'arriver à quai, mais j'attendais un miracle avant d'y monter.

Je tournais la tête dans tout les sens dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir mais rien.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? » dit Harry.

« Non » soufflais je de désespoir.

Mais en relevant les yeux, je vis une boule noire débouler dans mon champ de vision. Severus s'arrêta pile devant moi, me dévora des yeux puis s'empara de mes lèvres avec brutalité, impatience comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il attendait cette occasion.

« Bien sûr Neville que je veux de toi. J'ai vraiment été un idiot. Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux, je te le promets. Rejoins-moi, demain, à l'impasse du Tisseur » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi demain ? » dis je perplexe.

« Je vais te laisser profiter de tes retrouvailles avec ta grand mère, voyons, je ne suis pas un monstre » dit il en rigolant.

C'était le plus beau rire qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre.

J'embrassai une dernière fois l'amour de ma vie et monta dans le Poudlard express pour la dernière fois.


End file.
